


Your Last Words

by hengoverwrts



Series: Iwaizumi's Turning Point [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Car Accidents, Child Kageyama Tobio, Child Kindaichi Yuutarou, Child Kunimi Akira, F/M, Injured Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi is Oikawa's son, Kunimi is Oikawa's son, Kuroo and Iwaizumi are best friends, M/M, Paramedic Iwaizumi Hajime, Paramedic Kuroo Tetsurou, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tobio is Oikawa's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengoverwrts/pseuds/hengoverwrts
Summary: Soulmate AU (Prompt-based)Iwaizumi Hajime, 32 years old, Paramedic.Your Soulmate's last word to you is tattooed on your wrist, however, his meeting with his is painfully unfortunate.Soulmates. Pathetic. The break room was hush, the smell of black coffee filled the air. I looked at the words tattooed on my wrist, ‘Please tell my kids that I love them… I know I won’t make it’. What kind of sick joke is this?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaizumi's Turning Point [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676419
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Your Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Back with another work and based on this prompt from Tumblr:  
> -  
> Soulmate AU Prompt: https://beanie-bot.tumblr.com/post/157528009394/soulmate-au-prompt 
> 
> Where your soulmate’s last words to you are tattooed onto your wrist.
> 
> What if Person A works as a paramedic, in an ambulance making sure people get to the hospital alive.
> 
> One day, person B is in the ambulance dying, their heartbeat failing, and they say “Please tell my spouse I love them, Please…I know I won’t make it” to Person A.
> 
> (Or some sort of love declaration to this spouse).
> 
> To have Person A promise they will, and then their heart fails, they die.
> 
> Hence Person A having to tell Person B’s spouse that they loved them dearly.
> 
> Person A having to pretend Person B wasn’t their soulmate.  
> -  
> Hope you enjoy it

_Soulmates. Pathetic._ The break room was hush, the smell of black coffee filled the air. I looked at the words tattooed on my wrist, ‘Please tell my kids that I love them… I know I won’t make it’ _. What kind of sick joke is this, they’re already married, with kids even, and what if they’re not even into guys. Tch._ I frowned at the saddening thought. A deep sigh later I slumped down the chair and sipped my fourth mug of coffee.

The doors flung in and dramatically came in my best friend, Kuroo.“Damn, if that wasn’t a grueling shift I don’t know what is.” Kuroo huffed and limped on the cold, empty seat next to mine. “And your shift’s next.” He said with a tired smirk.

I looked at the minimalistic clock nailed to the white break room wall, just by the door. Six thirty. “So it is.” I patted Kuroo’s shoulder as I stood up, “Thank you for your hard-”

“DOCTOR IWAIZUMI,” A reception nurse rushed in, “You’re needed now, it’s an emergency. I’ll brief you along the way.”

I quickly drank his water and ran out the door with the nurse, “The police had just called in an accident. The man’s got a deadly blow to his ribs, fatal. They’ve asked for ambulance nine, ten and fourteen. They need you at ambulance fourteen.” As soon as I had gotten hold of that clipboard I sprinted down the brightly lit hallways of the hospital, to the front where the ambulance awaits. 

\- - -

Arriving at the scene of the accident, loud blares, bright sirens crowded the street. Three, four, five, police vehicles already there. I felt uneasy. _C’mon Iwaizumi Hajime, this is your job, you're a paramedic, you do this everyday, why are you nervous?_

As we got out of the ambulance I took note of the scene. A car accident. Drunk driver hits a car with a family of five. Tragic. The fourth accident involving a vehicle in the last twelve hours. 

Upon arrival a broad shouldered officer, slightly shorter than I was, gave them instructions on who to take. They were in charge of getting the man to the hospital as soon as possible and alive. His name was Oikawa Tooru.

Upon closer inspection, Oikawa had bright red blood streaming down the side of his face, a tremendously bruised eye and a very blood soaked shirt. If it weren’t from the accident, he was clearly a handsome man in his early thirties. They obtained the stretcher from the ambulance to put him one, gently. He groaned at the sharp pain, his eyes barely able to open. “You’re going to be okay, we’re going to get you to the hospital as quick as we can.”

“W-who are you?” Oikawa asked faintly. 

“Doctor Iwaizumi Hajime, I’ll be in charge of getting you to the hospital alive.” I replied.

“Iwa-chan, will my wife and kids be alright?” He pressed on with worry his voice trembled, “K-Kunimi, Kindaichi, Tobio? Will my boys be alright?” 

I hesitated. Soon enough one of the officers ran over to give answers, unfortunately. “Oikawa-san I am afraid your wife has passed. My condolences. Luckily, your kids are fine, two with a sprained wrist and ankle and one with a minor cut.” And with that the officer retreated.

Devastation. One word to describe the look on Oikawa’s face. “Let’s get you to the hospital.” I said.

When we got on the ambulance my assistant had swiftly hooked him up on the ECG as I checked his vitals. He was going to make it.

13 minutes to the hospital. 63 beats per minute.

10 minutes to the hospital. 52 beats per minute.

7 minutes to the hospital. 47 beats per minute.

Too fast. His heart rate is dropping too fast. Check his breathing. Check his breathing. Cardiac arrest. “Defibrillator. Charge three hundred. Now.”

5 minutes to the hospital. 33 beats per minute.

Crap. I can’t let him die. 

“Oikawa-san please, we’re almost there, stay with me now.” I pleaded as I thought about his children and dead wife back at the scene I added, “For your children. Do it for them. Please. Stay with us for _them._ ”

“Doctor,” Oikawa looked up at him with glossy eyes full of tears, he said softly, “Please tell my kids that I love them… I know I won’t make it.” and with his last breath, the ECG beeps for long and the green line goes on for god knows how long, a green digital zero stared me down. 

“Time of death,” I announced as the other staff bowed their heads low, “nine forty-one.” Tears rolled down my eyes as I pondered once again, _what kind of sick joke is this._

\- - -

I shoved the door of the break room open, greeted by my cat-like friend, Kuroo. “Hey, Iwaizumi how’s the patient?” A silence followed and soon tears I had tried so hard to hold back streamed down my red eyes once again. “Hajime?” I rubbed my eyes harsher, low sobs turned into a full break down. There I was, on my knees bawling my eyes out like a baby. Questioning my very existence, questioning what did I do to be punished like this, questioning why. The taller man encircles his arms around me and pulls me in attempts to comfort me.

“H-he was...” I mumbled as I incoherently spoke between sobs. Kuroo rubs circles on my back to calm me down as I choked between sobs. “He was m-my soul-m-mate.” I managed to choke out. Kuroo abruptly stops in shock.

“I’m so sorry.” Kuroo pulls me in for a tighter hug. He softly whispers, “You didn’t deserve this. You really didn’t. No one should have to suffer like that. I’m so sorry.” 

Sorrow was all I felt for the next couple of years. It wasn’t until three black-brown haired boys came into my life would this sorrow have been filled.

**Author's Note:**

> That makes it the end of part 1
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated :)
> 
> Thank you to @ning2019ning and @imachicken_ for beta reading this for me.
> 
> Also it's Kunimi's Birthday!!!
> 
> You can find me on:  
> IG: @hengoverdrwrts  
> Tumblr: hengoverdrwrts


End file.
